nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Griselda "Zelda" Harth
Griselda Harth '''better known as '''Zelda '''is the youngest '''Harth sibling. She is the sister of Jacob L. Harth and the late Simon L. Harth. She is roleplayed by Hirona but she doesn’t stream as her. Description Like her brother Jacob, Zelda is very stoic and mysterious. She tends to appear and disappear without notice. Not much is known about her, though she is known to always carry a knife on her person. She has stabbed a dog to death in self-defense, though tells others to not harm animals if they are no danger to them. She is employed at the Clucking Bell Farms, and knows the routes of Los Santos well, having the ability to locate specific points on the map without guidance. The Watchers Zelda is part of a group that runs the Dark Web known as The Watchers. She works with her brother Jacob L. Harth and Wilson Robins A.K.A. The Citizen and performs various tasks such as stalking, taking photos of specific locations, and murdering others when necessary. Third Wheel with Mother & Mask Zelda had initially been taken under the wing of Evita Nimm (Mother.) However, Mother mistakenly "abandoned" her at her friend's car shop while on a date with Mask, after asking to be dropped off to see a friend. Mother and Mask continued their date and unknowingly drove past her twice on her walk back to the city; unaware of Zelda's need for a ride home. Zelda grew upset with Mother, and during a phone conversation, retorted with "I now know how Siz feels." She ended the phone call and has distanced herself from Mother, since. During this event, Mask went to find Zelda, and she seemed equally as frustrated with him, stating "There's a lot of snakes in this city. I wonder how many snakes I'd find inside of you?" Siz Interactions Zelda had first heard of Siz at a meeting with Mother, Stevie, and Maxine who expressed their distrust of Siz and their plans to distance themselves from him. She officially met Siz at the Pink Cage while he was on his way to his room when he saw her and commented on her cute glasses. Zelda would later be approached by Dab who told her that Siz was having a bad week after being ousted by his family and would appreciate it if she would go on a date with him, to which she agreed, but also said that she would not give him a handjob. The next day Siz and Zelda met up and went down to the docks to get some ice cream. Right away Siz had surprised her because he "wasn't a basic bitch and taken her to Creampie and made a sexual innuendo about fucking her." After some small talk, Zelda asked Siz if he would help her take pictures of each police station, to which he agreed. At one of the police stations, Siz left Zelda because he heard his car alarm going off. Upon reaching his car, he found the Chang Gang, who were plotting to steal his car. After they left he met up with Zelda again, who was also concerned that they were stealing his car. It was at this point where Siz learned that Zelda doesn't like falls because she always tells him "don't laugh and if you do, keep it to yourself." A few minutes later Zelda fell face-first off a roof to which Siz kept his laughter to himself. Sometime later, Zelda took Siz up into the mountains to visit a secret cave that nobody else knew about and remarked on how it's the perfect place to murder someone. Luckily for Siz, she didn't want to murder him and proceeded to take him down to a large rock by the stream. After Siz told her that he'll jump off of it if she does. After Zelda nearly hit her head on the rock, Siz did a cannonball, however, he wasn't as lucky and slammed his back on the edge of the rock, knocked himself out, and fell into the river. After a brief search, Zelda was able to find Siz and dragged him out of the river. She then proceeded to drive Siz to the hospital via his beloved Brawler, and despite her having little to say about anything, even she admitted: "this car is awesome." After he got released from the hospital, Siz showed off his home to Zelda and told her that he owns 10% of the parking lot next door. She took a brief look around and said that he had a nice place before she said that she had to leave. A few days later Zelda had a meeting with Citizen, where he revealed to her that his friend Johnny Boston had a desire to kill Siz for being involved in Bovice's murder of his girlfriend Kizzy Neveah. Citizen then asked Zelda if she could supply him with information on Siz. Zelda told Citizen that she was spending time out of spite towards Mother who left her in the desert while on a date with Mask and that she also wanted to determine his usefulness. Regardless she provided Citizen with information on where Siz lives and stated that his death would only be an inconvenience. After Dab's failed jewelry store heist, Zelda''' came to the rescue of '''Siz after she coincidentally encountered a barely conscious Siz bleeding out on the floor of a convenience store. Zelda stashed Siz's car behind some shipping crates and took him to Grandma's house, where they ran into Gomer and his friend. Siz then introduced Zelda as Sam so that they didn't know her real identity, something that she appreciated. She would then bring him to the clothing store so that he could lose his disguise and then brought him to his home. On the way, Siz told her that he met with her brother and that he passed on his message, which Zelda seemed pleased to hear. They also engaged in various small talk, suggesting that the pair had become more accustomed to each other. Siz and Zelda's second date started out with the latter taking pictures of various banks around the island. The two then drove around the island: visiting a giant dinosaur, sitting on an exhaust chimney shaped like a volcano, taking dirt paths through the mountains, and even climbed a hill overlooking the power plant where Zelda took even more pictures. Throughout the road trip, Siz got hungry and ate whatever he could find laying around including garbage and paint chips in Zelda's car. When Zelda questioned Siz about his willingness to eat trash, Siz responded that "one man's trash is another man's treasure." Zelda agreed, revealing that she thought the same of Siz when she first heard of him, in reference to Mother's exclusion of Siz from the family. At one point the paint chips and garbage he ate, plus the volcano fumes shot up his ass upset his colon so much that he almost ended up shitting himself, but he managed to restrain it to an audibly loud fart which forced Zelda to drive him to his house so he could blow out his bowels. The two also talked much more frequently than they did on the first date. The conversations were much more personal, with the two admitting that they like each other, and later sharing a moment while overlooking the prison. Also, at one point Zelda informed Siz that people were hunting him down so they could kill them, however, she told them not to. She later questioned if this even mattered because natural selection may take him away from her anyways. Siz and Zelda's third date was much more action-packed than the previous two dates, but it still contained a few sweet moments. The date started with Siz telling Zelda about Ravi the scammer, and after hearing about him, Zelda suggested they run him over in order to teach him a lesson. After a while, Zelda was finally able to convince the scammer to meet her in an alleyway, where Siz would then slam into him with his Brawler. The plan, however, didn't go as smoothly as planned since the scammer noticed Siz lying in wait, however, Siz was eventually able to ram the scammer Ravi multiple times, knocking him unconscious. After teaching the scammer a lesson, the two-headed to the Pink Cage. While there, Zelda told Siz that if they are on a date he has to ask her first otherwise they are just hanging out. Siz, doing exactly what his Step Dab would do, shoots his shot and asked if she would like to go on a date, to which she said yes but also explained that she doesn't do handjobs and that she doesn't like watching the sunset or hanging out on the beach. After the tsunami hit, the two traveled to a construction site, where Siz found and stole a bulldozer. Siz told Zelda that he had to use the bulldozer "to make a statement" believing the cops to be corrupt and even more cocky since Dab's life sentence. As he slowly made his way to the police department Zelda passed him and told him that he is an actual idiot, but he forged on to honor his Step Dab. He then used the bulldozer to wreck a parked police car at Mission Row and took the responding officers on a chase through the area around Mission Row, disabling several more cruisers until he was shot by Officer Dias. Siz was then brought to the hospital where he witnessed Zelda verbally murder Officer Dias. Siz was then arrested and was facing an 80-month sentence, however, since Siz is such a stand-up guy, his sentence was reduced to 40 months. While in prison, Siz spoke to Speedy on the phone and learned that he is going to be promoted within the gang. He also spoke with Zelda and learned that she saw the entire incident with the bulldozer and that he had impressed her. Zelda explained to Siz that his''' Step Dab''' would be proud of him and Siz then cried in the rain and had resolved to carry out Dab's legacy. Adoption The two first met during a traffic stop, where [[Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']] had given Zelda a warning for running red lights on her bicycle. Afterwards, Bobby attempted to pull her over for another traffic violation but accidentally knocked her off her bike with his police vehicle. Although at first Zelda had vowed to have Bobby killed for that incident, she would eventually find herself being adopted by him and his husband, [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']]. While speaking with Bobby over the phone about his wedding, [https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantVainNigiriDeIlluminati Zelda somehow convinced Bobby to be her father]. Later that day, Bobby invited Zelda to the house he planned to buy with Raven. The couple then decided to officially adopt Zelda as their daughter, and to have [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']] be her godfather. Shortly after she attended Bobby and Raven's wedding and went around telling guests that she had two dads now. Quotes “My friends call me Zelda.” "Can I ask you a personal question?" “I don't give handjobs.” “(:” "):" "I don't get revenge, I just like to get even." "That was a joke." "Have you ever had a yeast infection?" "You're an actual idiot." "Thank you for your service." "I wear red shoes so the blood splatter doesn't show." "No, I do not consider us friends. We kill people together." "This is my 'kill' dress." '' ''"I will fuck you with my knife sideways." "What the fuck!?" [https://clips.twitch.tv/SleepyElatedTrayHeyGirl "Don't let him touch me! Don't let him touch me! Don't touch me! (*Biting Sounds*)"] Trivia * Despite her stoic exterior, Zelda has a habit of making mistakes and falling. * Zelda does not give handjobs. * Zelda dislikes beaches and sunsets. *'David Wonders' attempted to rob Zelda once, she pulled out her knife and threatened to cut his dick off. *Zelda's favorite candy is Rolos. *Zelda dislikes peanut butter. *Zelda drives a Karin Sultan with off-road tires, further proving her intelligence. *Zelda likes to explore and find new locations to watch people. *Hirona doesn't stream Zelda, in canon she doesn't have voices in her head or schizo. *Zelda usually rides a bike and watches people behind walls or rooftops. *Zelda knows most of the map and locations and can travel without GPS help. *When with Siz, Zelda would usually help him in his lies towards a victim. *In the event of Siz's passing, Zelda would inherit his Brawler. *Although Zelda has confirmed that both her brothers are older than her, Hirona has also stated that Zelda and Jacob could be twins. *Zelda learned how to use a knife from playing Soul Caliber. *Zelda has a disguise persona called Michelle. *Zelda enjoys playing WoW. She and her father, [[Bobby Smith|'Bobby Smith']], have been playing WoW Classic together as a way to bond. Gallery Zelda1.png|Zelda in casual attire ZeldaHearth.PNG|Zelda in her kill dress Screen Shot 2019-06-19 at 12.12.16 PM.png|Zelda without glasses Siz with Zelda.PNG|Zelda with Siz ZeldaHarth2.PNG Category:Female Category:Harth